


The Inverse Curve

by tnnyoh



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dishonored (Video Games), Doctor Who, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Multi, Other, Time Travel, multi fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Elizabeth Comstock (birth name, Anna DeWitt) stumbles into worlds she couldn't possibly have imagined.





	1. Stochastic (Prologue)

We were all, impossible.  There was no reason any of us should be standing here... But here we are.  
  
My name is Elizabeth Comstock, I was kept a prisoner in a tower by a man who called himself The Prophet until a man named Booker DeWitt helped rescue me.  
  
A whirlwind, that is what it was, Everything that followed that was like something out a nightmare, maybe more so than the nightmare I had spent my entire life in.  
  
None of us should be here.  
  
I had the ability to rip tears in time, or reality... I don't know, maybe that's part of what caused all this, maybe selfishly tearing into the core of the world was destroying it.  
  
I had friends on this journey, I wasn't alone, aided by Booker DeWitt, I had stumbled upon many new worlds, and each world revealed a friend to me.  Max Caulfield, Clara Oswald, Emily Kaldwin and her father.  
  
We were in this together, or we were not in this at all.  
  
I still didn't know how many of them I could trust... I didn't know much about them at all, Emily was an Empress, Max was a photographer who could stop time, and Clara?  She told stories of traveling with a man who was much older than I could have imagined a human living.  
  
This was the beginning, and it was the end.  
  
And it started with a tear into a dark place, occupied by only one man, He called himself The Outsider.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Age of Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth discovers the Void, and the man that resides there. He sends her on a mission.

I had no idea where I was, I had opened many tears in my life... but never like this, I have never seen anything like this before.

 

It was dark, all of it was dark.  It felt like I was floating on an island above an endless abyss. 

 

I closed my eyes as if I was trying to will myself back, out of... wherever I was.. When I opened them again there was a man standing in front of me, his eyes were as dark as the night sky and he looked like a ghost

 

"Who are you?" I spoke, trying to keep the trembling out of my voice

"It is I who should be asking that question," the man said, "How did you get here if not by a shrine?"  

"A shrine? You mean... like one of the Comstock shrines around Columbia? Why would I ever go to a shrine?"

"No..." The man said, slowly pacing back and forth.  He stopped suddenly right in front of me 

"You aren't from here, are you?"  He asked

I nodded warily "I... I have this power, I can open tears in reality."

"And you came here, you have opened one of your tears to this part of the Void... You must be here for a reason, I don't believe anything happens without reason"  he said, starting to pace again

I didn't respond. 

"You might be of use in this world, Go find Emily Kaldwin."  He said

"Who?" I asked the man's hands were clasped behind his back

"She's a friend of mine," He said before disappearing completely right in front of my eyes.

 

"Emily...  Kaldwin" I repeated slowly as the world around me changed, I was no longer in the dark abyss, but I was standing in a dingy alleyway, something the likes of which I had never seen in Columbia, and definitely not in Paris.   Everything was so dirty. 

 

I stepped over a dirty puddle and onto the street "Dunwall, How am I supposed to find someone in this city?" 

 

As if in response, rain started pouring down over my head.  "I better find some place to stay, at least" 


End file.
